Armageddon
by Cereal before milk
Summary: There has been an attack in Canterlot and it is slowly moving towards Ponyville and will soon take over all of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful normal day in ponyville. The pony folk were doing their own business and the mane six, were gathered in the castle for a very important meeting.

"This is a very important meeting." Rarity said loudly. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and sulked in her chair.

"What's so important to call us all here when today is the premiere of Daring Do the Movie?" She paused. "I was going to watch it alone, but you know, I had to watch it with the littler ponies."

"You mean me?" Twilight said with annoyance.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."

"Rainbow dash has a point, Rarity. What's the big deal?" Applejack said.

"I can't tell, until everyone is here."

"COME ON! Pinkie pie is baby sitting today, do you really expect her to be here?"

"Yes, I do, _Rainbow Dash._ " They stared at each other with annoyance and there was tension filling up the room quickly. But it was suddenly broken when the door slammed open. Fluttershy ran in quickly, breathing heavily.

"So sorry I'm late. The woodland creatures were borderline terrified, and came to me for support."

"Do you know why, Fluttlershy?" Twilight asked.

"They were saying something about a new creature that appeared in the everfree forest."

"What do you think it is?" Applejack questioned.

"Who wants CAKE?" Pinkie pie said as she flew in with balloons tied to her waist.

"Uh, where's the twins." Rainbow Dash asked with worry.

"In the balloons of course!" Pinkie floated down gently, and popped the balloons open.

"Pinkie, there is nothing in here but smushed cake." Applejack said as she picked up the smushed pieces of cake

"OOPS! One second!" Pinkie zoomed out, and the other five just gave each other the look of 'Same old Pinkie Pie.'

"I'm BACK!" Pinkie came back with a new, in tact cake. "Non-smushed cake! In the shape of Pound cake and Pumpkin cake!" Pinkie said with joy.

"Pinkie, darling, we were worried about the twins, not the cake."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Cake brought them to Canterlot."

"Oh, well I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"Righty-o Fluttershy. Nothing to Wo-WOAH!" Pinkie began to start shaking. "That one was a doozy!"

"Pinkie, do you know when this 'Doozy' will happen?" Twilight asked.

"In Canterlot, but that's all I know."

"Twilight!" Spike ran inside the room, fear platered on his face. "It's a message! From the princess, it's urgent!" Twilight opened the letter, and as she continued reading, more and more fear started to appear.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rainbow Dash, send an alert to all of Cloudsdale, Tell them to stay indoors."

"What's going on?" Rainbow dash said.

"No time to explain, this is the 'Doozy' that we were worried about. Just go, and hurry back. Please try to keep an eye out."

"A-alright I guess." Rainbow Dash flew out the window with highspeed.

"We need to tell Ponyville too, Applejack go to the farm and tell your family stay indoors. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy tell that to All of Ponyville." They all nodded and ran out the door.

"Twlight, what are we going to do?"

"You stay here and barricade the castle, if anypony needs supplies, give it to them."

"Where are you going?"

"To Zecora."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight headed out the door and Spike quickly shut it. Twilight flew as fast as she could, heading in the direction of Zecora's house.

She lowered herself on to the floor and looked around before she knocked.

"Zecora? It's me, Twilight." No one answered and once again she repeated herself, and still no answer.

"That's odd..." Twilight said and she had remembered what Fluttershy said and that something was coming from the Everfree forest.

*Flashback* "They were saying something about a new creature in the Everfree forest." *End of flashback*

"Zecora?" She turned the handle and pushed. What Twilight saw was horrible. She screamed at the sight of Zecora mutilated and blood everywhere.

"Fluttershy was right. It's happening here and Canterlot. I need to inform everyone, _now_."

Twilight flew to the castle and saw ponies banging on the castle doors and ponies pushing everyone who gets in the way.

"Citizens of Ponyville! I need to inform all of you that whatever creature is attacking everypony, is in the Everfree forest and is heading towards Ponyville! Please let me get through and I will let you inside."

Ponies quickly made a path for Twilight and she knocked telling her friends inside that it was her, and the doors opened. Everypony rushed in and were all panicked and frightened.

"I don't want anypony getting hurt. And also, _Do not_ leave the castle unless you ask me. Understood?" And the ponies all nodded in unison.

"Fluttershy, Rarity, can you show everyone where they can sleep? And Applejack, Rainbow Dash, can you two block the doors and windows?"

"Of course," they all said together.

"Umm Twilight? The princess sent another letter." Spike said and waited for Twilight to read.

"Dear Princess Twilight, they are everywhere. The infection is spreading like wildfire and they are already in Ponyville. I've sent guards to Ponyville for extra protection. Hopefully you and everypony are safe. -Princess Celestia"

"Twilight, I'm scared," Spike said as he hugged Twilight.

"Don't worry Spike, we're all here for you."

"I love you Twilight."

"I love you too, Spike."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rainbow, can you check if the guards Princess Celestia sent are here?" Twilight asked

"I don't see any guards. You sure they didn't already get the infection on the way here? Cause it's almost been an hour and a half since you received that letter from the princess."

"Stop your yapping and help me board up the windows would ya?" Applejack said with annoyance.

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes. Twilight let out a small laugh and looked behind her only to find Spike sitting in the corner holding another letter Princess Celestia sent.

"Hey Spike, what does it say?"

"That the infection is spreading really fast and that it's already in most of Equstria."

Spike looked at the floor and he stayed silent for a while until Pinkie came.

"Hey Twilight. Hey spike, what's up?"

"Nothing really," Twilight replied.

"Twilight, Fluttershy and I are going to take a nap. It's been a long day and were so tired. Just wake us up if you need anything," Rarity said and her and Fluttershy entered the room where all the ponies were sleeping.

"So, did you tell Scootaloo and Applebloom about what's happening?" Twilight asked.

"Yea." They both said at the same time.

"Scoot was bawling her eyes out. She was so terrified that I had to carry her here."

"Same with Applebloom."

There was a long pause until Fluttershy and Rarity came bursting in the room.

"Twilight!" they both said at the same time.

"Somepony has the infection, and they're eating everypony!" Rarity said with panic.

"Quick! Applejack go in there and find your family, Rarity find Sweetiebelle, and Rainbow find Scootaloo. Get to the roof quick! They're going to end up invading the rooms if we don't move now." Twilight demanded.

"Ok now that everyone is here we have to head to the roof now." Twilight exclaimed.

As the ponies were walking to the roof, the door behind them flew open and a hoard came. Almost filling the entire main room of the castle. The ponies made a run for it, but one pony couldn't run as fast and was falling behind.


End file.
